tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 3 |season_no=3.16 |number=68 |sts_episode=All's Fair |released= * 27th December 1991 * 12th May 1992 * 28th July 1992 * 8th March 1993 * 25th May 1998 * 14th May 2008 |previous=Toby's Tightrope |next=Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz Buzz}} Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Plot Trevor brings important news for Edward; the Vicar is organising a garden party to fund a trip to the seaside for underprivileged children and Trevor will be the party's main attraction. Edward wishes he would help but he knows he would not be too useful without his rails. Despite being a beautiful day, he becomes worried as he wishes he would do something to help for the party and be helpful like Trevor. His driver replies that he is helpful in his own way on the Fat Controller's railway. The next day, it is now Trevor's turn to look worried and explains to Edward that the Vicar is so busy setting up the party that he has forgotten to put posters up. But Edward suggests an idea by having the Vicar paste the posters on him and his coaches to attract a lot of guests wherever he goes. The driver gives the idea to the Fat Controller who agrees. Sure enough, many people become attracted and decide to attend the Vicar's garden party. Later that afternoon, Trevor is resting in the orchard shed. Bertie arrives and teases Trevor about being old and announces that he will also be at the garden party bringing more guests there. Bertie then brags that not many people will want to ride on an old traction engine after having travelled on him. But Trevor ignores Bertie, knowing that the party would still be a success regardless. The next day, the party day arrives, but the orchard's ground is sodden from an earlier overnight downpour. Trevor knows that rain and mud will not spoil his day as they will stay on the road to prevent an accident. He soon puffs up and down the country lane giving a lot of children rides. Eventually, Bertie arrives bringing guests to the party and tells Trevor that Edward's idea has been going strong. In reply, Trevor gives Bertie a cheerful whistle and makes his way back to the orchard. But Bertie gets stuck in the mud after attempting to exit the road. Fortunately, Terence is also there and quickly helps to get him out. Trevor laughs and explains that Bertie's boastfulness has caught up with him and has now learned his lesson to never go off road. Once back on the road, Bertie thanks and apologises to Trevor and the party is a success. That evening, the Vicar thanks Edward and his crew for helping attract a lot of guests. Edward feels very pleased and really useful, while Trevor falls happily asleep knowing that all the children will finally be able to visit the seaside. Characters * Edward * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Jem Cole (not named) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Diesel (deleted scene; cut from episode) Locations * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Crocks Scrap Yard * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Hault * Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia * This episode is adapted from the magazine stories, The Vicar's Fete and Edward and the Vicar. * In the early UK narration and the restored version with the US narration, the music at the beginning is omitted and when Trevor told Edward the bad news. * The Märklin Engine makes an appearance as a scrap engine. * A deleted scene showed that Diesel was going to appear in the episode, but it was removed for unknown reasons. * This is the last third season episode to include a "pilot narration" and use a still of the final shot for the end credits. * A rare picture of Terence is mirrored. * Michael Angelis's line "It was a beautiful day, but Edward was worried.", was re-used for the second time. The first being his UK narration of Percy's Promise. Goofs * In the opening scene and some scenes of Bertie talking to Trevor, studio equipment is visible at the very top of the screen. * When Trevor circles around at the start, he runs over a plank of wood and part of the scrapped Märklin Engine. * Edward's trucks derail when he pulls up at the scrapyard. * The narrator says Terence and Trevor helped Bertie out of the mud, even though Terence is the only one seen helping. * During the close-up of Bertie's wheels in the mud, he appears to let off steam, but in the next shot, the steam is gone. * Edward passes through Wellsworth twice. * The people at the garden party are standing on blu-tak or are attached to clear plastic bases. * When Edward puffs by Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Trevor says "This will teach Bertie a thing or two," his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Books - Edward and the Party * Buzz Books - Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Edward, Trevor y la Fiesta Realmente Útil he:אדוארד, טרבור והמסיבה המועילה ja:トレバーとすてきなパーティー pl:Edek, Tadek i Przyjęcie Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video